The purpose of this project is to design, produce, and evaluate educational materials specifically linking environmental and health concerns. The developmental process will include collaboration by a team of educators, environmental scientists, and curriculum development specialists. The outcome of the work will be a package of educational materials for each grade at the middle school level. One package will be developed for each grade (Grades 5-8). The packages, called Environmental Health Science Action Packs, will include instructional modules, interactive computer programs and videotapes. These materials will be designed to be integrated into existing national curricula. Specific objectives of the curricular materials will be to: promote awareness of the relationship of the environment to health; increase critical thinking skills; increase interest in environmental science; and provide parental and community involvement. Basic biological and environmental science concepts will be introduced, using water as the thematic issue illustrating the direct link between human environmental systems. The common issue, water in health and the environment, will be examined throughout each of the grade level materials. The relationship of water to health and disease at individual and community levels will be presented. Both formative and summative evaluation will be conducted. Focus groups, in-depth interviews and surveys will be conducted during the developmental phase. Final evaluation will consist of field testing educational materials in three representative schools. A plan for integrating and disseminating materials into existing curriculum in school systems and Cooperative Extension 4-H programs will be provided with the educational packages.